


An Enemy Shared

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Jangobi Week 2021 [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jango has a competence kink, Jango's tragic backstory and all the associated trauma, Jangobi Week (Star Wars), Jangobi Week 2021, M/M, Melida/Daan, Mentioned Qui-Gon and Satine, Obi-Wan makes questionable life choices, Oh look this one actually has Plot, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, So does Obi-wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: “I should get dressed and go. We can go our separate ways,” the Padawan said quietly. “I won’t speak of this to anyone.”“Fine,” Jango bite out.Obi-Wan hesitated. In for a credit…“Or we could work together and take out the Death Watch soldiers following me.”The Mandalorian’s eyes narrowed.“That’s what you wanted. That’s why you told me.”“It’s why I took the risk of revealing myself, yes.”“Brave or foolish,” Jango said. “Not sure which that is.”“Bit of both, most likely.”
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Jangobi Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137122
Comments: 30
Kudos: 357
Collections: Jangobi Week





	An Enemy Shared

**Author's Note:**

> Jangobi week continues!  
> Day 5 prompt: Competence Kink 
> 
> Many thanks to Shira for betaing!

SWSWSWSWSWSW

Obi-Wan woke slowly. He was sore but so, so satisfied. The warmth of the strong arms still wrapped around him made him hesitant to move. The situation was far too comfortable to make him get up yet. He shifted and burrowed closer to Jango’s warm chest. 

A chuckle in his ear alerted him that his bedmate was awake.

“Still tired or are you cold?”

“Bit of both,” Obi-Wan grumbled.

A hand stroked up and down his bare back. “I don’t have to get up yet if you don’t.”

“Time is it?” the younger man mumbled.

“About midday,” Jango said. “I was considering going down to the cantina for something to eat. Want to stay here while I do?”

Obi-Wan’s stomach growling made that decision for him. 

“I believe that’s a yes,” he said sheepishly.

Jango laughed.

“I shouldn’t be surprised given the... _workout_ I’ve given you.”

The redhead blushed crimson, making the dark-haired man laugh again.

“I’ll be back shortly.”

With that, Jango dressed and put on his kute and armor, grinning as Obi-Wan watched appreciatively as he did so.

After the other man left, the Jedi Padawan began to think. As lovely as this encounter had been...Death Watch would still be searching for him, even if he _had_ managed to temporarily lose them. Staying here too long was a risk. He sighed. There was no harm in staying for a meal. Then he and Jango could part ways amicably and he could leave without arousing any suspicion. 

Yes, that was a good plan. 

He let himself drift a little, listening for Jango’s return.

The door opened and he heard an amused, “Food’s here, mesh’la.”

Obi-Wan sat up and smiled.

“Meal delivered while I’m still in bed. Can’t complain about service like that,” he teased.

Jango grinned. “Don’t say I never did anything nice for you.”

Obi-Wan laughed.

They began to eat their meal, simple sandwiches with a shared order of roasted tubers.

“I’m going to have to get moving, once we’re done,” Jango said after a few bites. “I had intended to stay another day or two, but something has come up.”

Obi-Wan swallowed his bite of tuber then asked, “Everything alright?” 

A dark look passed over the Mandalorian’s face.

“Saw some… _people_ I’d rather not deal with,” he said.

The way he said the word people set off warning bells in the Padawan’s head.

“Personal disagreement?” he asked carefully. “Feel free to tell me it’s none of my business.”

Jango hesitated for a moment.

“A bit more than personal,” he admitted. “Yet also _incredibly_ personal. Death Watch…is responsible for the deaths of a lot of people I loved.”

Obi-Wan’s heart sank at the grief-tinged words.

“I’m sorry.”

The Mandalorian shook his head.

“Not your fault. While I’d very much like to make them pay, from what I saw there’s more of them than I could take out by myself. I’m a bounty hunter, not a fool.” 

Obi-Wan took a few careful bites of his meal while he carefully considered his options. In theory, if they worked together, he and Jango should be able to eliminate the threat. He never _liked_ having to take lives, but Death Watch was continually leaving them with _no choice_ as he and Qui-Gon tried to protect Satine. Encouraging someone else to revenge was also not a good thing. 

But yet…it would solve several problems.

However, it meant outing himself as a Jedi.

In Mandalorian space.

To a Mandalorian.

A mostly armored one.

He’d made stupid decisions in the past, but the one he was about to make probably topped them all.

Maybe he should wait until he had finished eating and was able to put his clothes back on.

They finished their food in silence, both lost in thought. Obi-Wan set his now empty food container aside and looked at Jango for a long moment.

“Everything alright?” the Mandalorian asked.

Moment of truth.

“You’re going to hate this,” Obi-Wan said quietly.

“Hate what?” Jango asked, instantly on alert.

“I’m a Jedi Padawan,” Obi-Wan said bluntly. “Death Watch is here looking for _me._ My Master and I are here on a mission to protect Duchess Satine.”

Jango practically launched himself off the bed and away from the younger man.

“So, the Jedi are in the habit of _protecting_ Mandalorians now? What, slaughtering us get old?” he snarled.

Obi-Wan went rigid.

“That’s not…” 

“Oh? So, I _imagined_ Galidraan then? I hallucinated my people being slaughtered by a Jedi strike force on the words of a _politician_ who was in league with Death Watch?”

Oh. Oh no. Oh, sweet karking Force. This wasn’t just some Mandalorian named Jango. This was _Jango Fett_ , recognized by the True Mandalorians as the Mand’alor. The Order had been relatively certain this man was _dead._

This honestly would only happen to _him,_ Obi-Wan thought. At the very least Jango’s blasters were on the bedside table on the side of the bed opposite where the Mandalorian now stood. 

“Galidraan was a horrific tragedy,” the Padawan said. “The Council believed that the Senate had done its due diligence and verified the Governor’s claims.”

“Well, it _didn’t,_ ” Jango hissed bitterly. “And my people paid the price for _your_ arrogance.”

Obi-Wan’s heart ached for him. He himself had been a child at the time. There was nothing he could have done to stop the massacre even if he had been in the Temple. Didn’t stop him from wishing he could have helped somehow.

“What happened to the True Mandalorians was unforgivable. Be angry at the Council, be angry at those who were _there_ and who were responsible. But don’t let it destroy you too.”

Different circumstances, but he had watched what anger and desire from vengeance did to Qui-Gon after Tahl died. He wouldn’t wish that on anyone.

“Six years ago, when it happened. How old were you?” Jango asked suddenly.

He knew how old the ident code Obi-Wan was using claimed him to be, but he wondered now if it was accurate.

“I was thirteen at the time,” the Padawan answered honestly.

It matched the code he was using, so at least there was _something_ the redhead wasn’t trying to hide.

“Thirteen and safely tucked away in your Temple.”

The Mandalorian didn’t even try to stop the bitterness from creeping back into his words.

“No,” the Padawan said quietly. “I was on a war-torn world desperately trying to help other _children_ stop a war.” 

Jango’s eyes narrowed.

“Where?”

“Melida/Daan.”

The Mandalorian froze. Everyone in the mercenary business had heard of that world, of a war that had gone on so long no one even remembered what started it. There had been rumors, mere whispers, in the months before Galidraan, that something had changed on Melida/Daan, but it hadn’t been worth his attention at the time.

“Tell me,” Jango demanded.

“Why?” Obi-Wan asked.

“So, I can decide whether or not to kill you.”

Jango Fett killed six Jedi with his bare hands on Galidraan. Not having his blasters wouldn’t have stopped him if he wanted Obi-Wan dead.

“We both know if you were going to do it you would have already,” the Jedi challenged.

Jango snarled at him but didn’t voice any disagreement. He paced the side of the room like a caged animal.

“You have every right to be angry. You have every right to be hurt. What happened to your people was _wrong_ , on every conceivable level. I wish I could change it for you, but I can’t,” Obi-Wan continued gently. “I couldn’t have then and I can’t now.”

“The Jedi slaughtered my people, then handed me over to the governor of Galidraan. Who stripped me of my armor, then sold me as a _slave_ ,” the Mandalorian snapped out viciously.

His words had bite, but his face showed deep pain and grief. And with his helmet off, he radiated those things into the Force. Obi-Wan wanted to comfort the other man, to soothe him however he could, but he knew any attempt would be unwelcome. 

“When the Council found out the truth, they sent Shadows to find you. Far too little, far too late, I know,” the Padawan offered. “It can never be made right, but things _have_ been done internally to make sure it doesn’t happen again. I know that’s no consolation.” 

It wasn’t, not in the slightest, but there was a small, small part of Jango that was glad to hear it anyway.

“I didn’t know who you were,” Obi-Wan said. “I would have turned you down last night, if I had.”

“I suppose that’s something,” Jango said, tone dripping with contempt. “I should be comforted to know you wouldn’t have intentionally slept with someone your Order hurt.”

There was a tense silence.

“I should get dressed and go. We can go our separate ways,” the Padawan said quietly. “I won’t speak of this to anyone.”

“Fine,” Jango bite out. 

Obi-Wan hesitated. In for a credit…

“Or we could work together and take out the Death Watch soldiers following me.”

The Mandalorian’s eyes narrowed.

“That’s what you wanted. That’s why you told me.”

“It’s why I took the risk of revealing myself, yes.”

“Brave or foolish,” Jango said. “Not sure which that is.”

“Bit of both, most likely.”

The Mandalorian studied him for a long moment.

“You took a chance of telling me you’re a Jedi while sitting _naked in bed_. I really don’t know what to make of that.”

Obi-Wan grimaced. 

“I will admit, it was perhaps not the most intelligent decision I have ever made. Especially given who you actually _are._ ”

Jango snorted, then sobered.

“I hate the Jedi. I don’t think that will ever change, but Death Watch is just as responsible for what happened to my people and Death Watch continues to be a scourge on Mandalore _now_. I’ll help you.”

“Thank you,” the Padawan replied.

“I’m not doing it for you and I’m not doing it for that cowardly Kalevalan Duchess. And I still want an answer. Tell me about Melida/Daan and what you were doing there.”

“Satine isn’t a coward, she’s a _pacifist_ ,” Obi-Wan protested.

“She and those like her want to destroy everything that makes us Mandalorians. But that’s a topic for another time. Melida/Daan. Now.”

The Padawan winced. 

“I need to get dressed first.”

Jango raised an eyebrow.

“You can confess to being a Jedi while naked, but this is a bridge too far?”

Obi-Wan shrugged.

“It’s different.”

“Fine. You should clean up a bit too.”

That was an understatement. Obi-Wan definitely needed a shower.

“I’ll be quick.” 

Twenty minutes later, the Padawan knew he couldn’t put it off any longer. He was thoroughly showered, dried, and dressed.

“I was beginning to wonder if you drowned in there,” Jango said.

He was seated at the small table cleaning one of his blasters.

“Yes, well. I had plenty to…clean up,” Obi-Wan said, blushing furiously as he settled back onto the bed.

He did not want to have this conversation.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

Children fighting a war because their Elders wouldn’t stop was terrible. The Elders knowingly targeting child soldiers was a travesty. No Mandalorian would stand for it. If they had known what was happening there...

And Jango had a number of things to say about Obi-Wan having been left behind. Even a thirteen-year-old who had gone through their verd'goten would never have been abandoned that way. No Mandalorian parent or guardian or teacher that wanted to _remain one_ would do such a thing. It honestly made him hate the Jedi even more, but gave him reason to respect Obi-Wan. He was Mandokarla. Jango could work with him to take out this group of Death Watch. 

“We do this, but I give the orders, understood?” Jango demanded as he stood from his chair.

Obi-Wan bristled at the tone but forced himself to relax.

“Fine. You likely do have more experience fighting them,” he allowed.

“If they see you, it shouldn’t be hard to get them to follow you. There is an abandoned warehouse complex not far from here. We could lure them there,” the Mandalorian said. “Minimal likelihood of interference or civilian casualties.”

“Any sort of fight within the town will draw unwanted attention,” the Padawan pointed out. 

Jango frowned. That was going to be inevitable, really, but they could try to minimize it.

“True. Not sure there’s anyway to guarantee they don’t see you until we’re at the edge of town and on the way out, if they know what you look like.” 

“Which they do. I like my hair, but the color can be _unfortunate._ It’s not common and therefore easily spotted or remembered,” Obi-Wan said with a sigh.

“At best we can hide it under a cloak or hood, but in broad daylight, that will attract attention too,” the Mandalorian said.

“We could wait until nightfall.”

“With my helmet, I can see in the dark. Can you?” Jango asked.

Obi-Wan thought.

“No, but with the Force, I can manage a fight in the dark. We are trained to use our sabers without being able to see. It makes us trust in the Force rather than our own eyes, which are easier to trick.” 

The Mandalorian inclined his head. An interesting tactic and definitely something that was going to be useful, but he really didn’t want to hear too much about Jedi training. 

“I could do some scouting this afternoon. See what options are. I’d rather be able to control as much of the area as we can for the confrontation,” Jango said.

“That’s wise,” Obi-Wan agreed.

Without another word, the Mandalorian went into the fresher. When he heard the shower running, the Padawan let himself slump. He wanted so badly to go in there, to offer whatever comfort or even just _distraction_ that he could. Jango had so enjoyed his body earlier…

He shook the thoughts away. They both needed to focus. And Jango wasn’t likely to accept anything from him anyway. 

SWSWSWSWSWSW 

Jango’s thoughts raced as he mechanically cleaned himself up in the shower. Of all the pretty things to take to bed, he had to pick a _Jedi._ He meant what he said, he’d never forgive the Order for the slaughter of his people, his _family._

But knowing what he had learned only _after_ …Death Watch was equally responsible. If Obi-Wan was telling the truth, then the Jedi Order had been tricked. But Death Watch. Their actions were intentional. They meant to slaughter the True Mandalorians. They deserved even more of his anger. The Jedi were _arrogant_ and self-righteous. Death Watch was a bunch of power-hungry rabid dogs.

And Obi-Wan’s face as they spoke of it…either the young Jedi was an _excellent_ actor, or he was genuine in his sorrow for Jango’s loss. In the grand scheme, it meant little, but for them _personally_ …it was something.

He shut off the water and just leaned against the wall for a moment.

It had been tempting, so very tempting, to act on his anger. To lash out at Obi-Wan, to hurt him or even _worse_. Just because his blasters had been on the other side of the room hadn’t meant he couldn’t. He’d killed Jedi without them before.

Obi-Wan’s eyes were what stopped him. The eyes that had looked at him with such _trust,_ even as Jango pushed his body to its limits of pleasure. Eyes that shined with tears as the redhead was overwhelmed, but still _begged for more._ Eyes that had shone such genuine happiness when he returned with food for them. The thought of watching the light go out of those beautifully expressive eyes made him sick to his stomach. He couldn’t do it. 

Maybe that made him weak. 

But maybe…it didn’t. Obi-Wan had only been a child at the time. Blaming a child for the actions of their elders, actions they had no control over…it wasn’t fair. Not that anything about Galidraan was fair. Not that the _galaxy_ ever was. But he could choose to be better. Jaster would have wanted him to. Myles too. All the soldiers who fought at his side, who _chose_ him as their leader, did so because they believed he had a code of honor. He wasn’t sure if he was that man, not anymore. But hurting Obi-Wan because of the actions of others would have been a betrayal of that code, would mean _admitting_ how far he had fallen. He would not dishonor the memories of his people that way.

He dragged himself out of the shower stall and focused on drying and dressing.

He had some scouting to do after all.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

“This is our best option,” Jango said bluntly. “Unless you have a solid _reason-based_ objection, this is what we are doing.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and breathed out his irritation. The plan to lure the Death Watch soldiers out of the town and into the wooded area nearby was a good one, considering their limited options. It got them out of the town and away from potential collateral damage while also meaning jetpacks wouldn’t be of use. The woods also gave them options for surprise. But it also meant there were plenty of options for _Death Watch_ to hide or run. Jango’s plan relied on them being faster than their opponents. They didn’t have much choice on that part, as they were significantly outnumbered. They had to rely on speed, to strike before Death Watch knew what was happening. It didn’t mean he had to like it.

“Fine.”

The oversized cloak Jango brought back from his scouting would hide Obi-Wan’s face and hair, especially in the dying light of the late afternoon. A bounty hunter obviously leading someone in what appeared to be the direction of the transport station would garner little enough attention.

Or so they hoped.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

Those hopes lasted barely three blocks from the inn.

They rounded a corner and were nearly face to face with a Death Watch scout who immediately recognized Obi-Wan.

Jango reacted first, hitting the scout in the heart with a blaster bolt. It drew attention from up the street. Thinking fast, he yanked Obi-Wan close and engaged his jetpack.

“A little warning would have been nice!” Obi-Wan squawked as they went airborne.

He used the Force to keep himself extra still in the Mandalorian’s hold.

“I’ll just let you get shot next time, shall I?” Jango snarked.

His jetpack wasn’t suitable for carrying two for long distances and he could hear other jetpacks engaging in the distance. Decision made, he dropped them just a few streets over from where they started.

“This street is a straight shot out to the edge of the town,” Jango explained as he set them down.

“A wise choice then,” Obi-Wan agreed as they started to run. “If it looks like they are getting to close, use your jetpack to head for the woods. It’s likely some of them will follow you and I can use the Force to protect myself more easily than I can protect two.”

The helmet did nothing to hide the Mandalorian’s disapproval.

“I’m the one giving orders, remember?”

The Padawan bit back a sigh. This was going to be a long afternoon.

They made it barely halfway down the street before the first shots from above. Obi-Wan stopped, drew his lightsaber, and deflected the next round of blaster bolts back at their attackers. One bolt hit a Death Watch soldier, knocking them out of the air. The distraction was enough for Jango to be able to take to the air and shoot at the remaining two. 

It wasn’t a far distance to the woods, so Jango stayed airborne, covering Obi-Wan until he reached the trees. The Jedi did the same in return. It wasn’t until he heard the crash that Jango realized Obi-Wan had knocked a _third_ Death Watch soldier out of the sky.

That was really karking impressive. Even most Mandos struggled with hitting airborne targets if they weren’t in the air as well. And considering Obi-Wan was just _deflecting_ shots back…he had to also be using the Force to direct the bolts. There was no way his aim was that true. This pretty boy was skilled indeed. Jango _had_ always found competence incredibly attractive in his partners...

Jango landed at the edge of the tree line before darting into the woods, Obi-Wan just behind him.

“There’s still at least half a dozen of them,” the Padawan commented.

“I know. They’ll follow us; they want you too badly to do anything else. Use the forest to our advantage. Trees provide cover, shrubs can be used for distractions. Don’t stay too exposed. You aren’t wearing armor,” the Mandalorian reminded.

“Of that, I am _well_ aware,” Obi-Wan commented dryly.

“Are you hurt?” Jango asked, concern spiking.

He told himself it was only because an injured Jedi Padawan wasn’t as useful as a totally healthy one.

He almost believed himself.

“No, but a few of those bolts go closer than I would have liked,” the Padawan admitted. “I need to study Soresu more. It’s far better for defense than Ataru.”

Jango assumed those were Jedi fighting forms but didn’t bother to comment since the statements seemed to be little more than the redhead thinking out loud.

“Into the trees,” he said instead.

Death Watch wasn’t far behind.

SWSWSWSWSWSW 

It was almost uncanny, how well they worked together.

Right up until Obi-Wan disobeyed an order

“Di’kutla Jetti,” Jango hissed as the younger man did the exact _opposite_ of what he had just been told to do.

The Padawan went high to the left rather than low to the right and it meant Jango had to cover him. Which also meant _he_ nearly took a blaster shot to the side.

Finally, the last two Death Watch soldiers were down.

“I thought we agreed that _I_ was giving the orders?” Jango snapped.

“You informed me that was what was going to happen, yes,” Obi-Wan acknowledged. More hesitantly he added, “I thought I would be more effective doing it my way.”

“In battle disobeying orders gets people killed,” the Mandalorian said.

“So does blind obedience,” the Padawan replied. He sighed. “But you’re right. I misjudged and you could have been hurt or killed because of it.” 

There was a moment of hesitation before he spoke again.

“Fighting to kill is difficult for me. We’re always taught it’s supposed to be a last resort.”

Jango shook his head.

“Death Watch doesn’t leave much of a choice.”

“I know,” Obi-Wan said softly.

A few moments of silence passed with each of them lost in thought. Jango found himself wanting to pull the younger man into his arms and comfort him. He was convinced he _shouldn’t_ feel that way. That after everything, he should want to walk away and never see Obi-Wan again. It’s what his head said he should do. His heart had a different opinion on the matter. It wasn’t ready to let go. 

What could a little more time hurt?

“I... I hadn’t thought it possible for a Jedi to be so Mandokarla,” Jango admitted. He sighed, sounding wistful as he said, “If we had found you before they did, you would have made an excellent Mandalorian.”

Obi-Wan chose to take it as a compliment and ignore the slight against the Jedi implied in the words.

“Thank you.”

There was a moment of awkward silence. There were a thousand and one things that could be said, but neither was sure if it was right to say them.

“We did what we set out to do,” the Padawan finally said.

“We did. We could go our separate ways now,” Jango agreed. He hesitated, knowing that he didn’t want to walk away from Obi-Wan just yet but not knowing how the younger man felt. “Or…I have a few more days before I need to leave.” 

Obi-Wan was pleasantly surprised by the offer. He weighed his options. Technically he should go. With this group of Death Watch taken care of, he should try to regroup with Master Qui-Gon and Satine. But would another day or two really hurt? It was already early evening, so there was no point in starting off so late in the day on foot. And he had no supplies anymore either. He really should regroup before he left to reunite with them.

“I suppose I could wait. Just to make sure there aren’t any stragglers from this group that would be on my tail,” the Jedi Padawan allowed. 

Jango reeled the younger man in and captured his lips in a brutal kiss that left him breathless.

“If you stay, understand this. I will be punishing you for your disobedience,” he said fiercely.

Obi-Wan hesitated. 

“Punish me how?” he asked. 

The Mandalorian’s touch was suddenly gentle as a hand came up to stroke the Padawan’s cheek.

“I won’t do _anything_ that will cause you lasting harm or leave permanent marks of any kind. You won’t be comfortable after, but I won’t truly _hurt_ you,” he promised. 

Obi-Wan stared into Jango’s eyes for a long moment. He was nervous. Extremely nervous. But he also wasn’t quite ready to say goodbye to the Mandalorian yet. 

“Ok. I agree,” the Padawan said after a long moment.

Jango kissed him again.

“Good boy,” he purred as they parted.

Obi-Wan shivered and his face pinked.

Jango grinned. He had a bit more time to make sure this beautiful boy never forgot him.

The Padawan sobered a little. “I think there are things we need to talk about before we do anything else.”

The Mandalorian looked away for a moment before shaking his head.

“We’re not making a lifetime commitment here. Just another few days of pleasure. Unless knowing I’ll never support the Duchess you’re protecting is a problem for you.” 

Honestly, it probably _should_ be. “Do you intend to cause her harm?”

Jango considered his words carefully. “I fundamentally disagree with what she is doing, but I hardly have the support to stop her.”

Obi-Wan supposed that was the best he was going to get on the matter, but he also had a lot of questions.

“Please tell me,” he asked. “Tell me what it is you feel she’s doing wrong. I want to understand.”

“That’s going to be a long conversation, mesh’la,” Jango said, voice heavy. “But if you really want it, we’ll have it. Tomorrow.”

“Ok. Tomorrow then.”

“Come on, I have a speeder waiting. We shouldn’t stay here, considering the fuss we caused. It’s an hour to the next town and taking out Death Watch always makes me hungry.”

Obi-Wan’s laugh was as pretty as the rest of him, Jango thought as they walked towards the speeder, he had prepped for them. He knew they wouldn’t want to stay in town after the fight, so he planned accordingly. The Padawan had only the clothes on his back and a small satchel with a comm, a datapad and a canteen. Jango had a fair amount of his hunting gear with him, so a speeder made sense. _Slave 1_ was waiting in the public hangars of the nearest small city nearly three hours away. He had been in this town only because of delivering a bounty. He hated being so far from his ship. Perhaps he’d be able to convince Obi-Wan to go with him to go get it if he offered to fly the younger man to wherever his master was…after they spent a bit more time together.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

**Author's Note:**

> The saucy follow up is already partially written and should be up in the next few weeks.


End file.
